Nameless Hero
by Legend of Titans
Summary: Hey guys this story comes from the last fight/cutscenes in the game Attack on Titan:2. This would be my spin on my character's last moments. This will also be a Sasha/OC fanfic also. I really appreciate the reviews on my stories as they help me become a better writer. Rated K for language.


**Nameless Hero**

 _Hey guys this story comes from the last fight/cutscenes in the game Attack on Titan:2. This would be my spin on my character's last moments. This will also be a Sasha/OC fanfic also. I really appreciate the reviews on my stories as they help me become a better writer. Enjoy the story guys._

As I look around to what happened from the colossal titan smashing through one side of the walls heading towards Sina. We had to stop it before it broke the inner wall and let the titan through. My ragtag group consisting of myself, Eren, Armin, Levi Mikasa, Jean, Connie, and last but not least my crush Sasha. I look to Levi and ask simply "What are the rules of engagement captain"? Levi just chuckles lightly "Gyatso it's simple, we get the bastard and end this now no matter the cost understood"? "Understood captain" I feel something tug on my shoulder and turn to see Sasha "Everything okay Sasha, what's wrong"?

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and whispers into my ear "I'm just nervous about the mission jack, and honestly I'm worried about you". I stop her there saying "there isn't anything to be nervous or afraid of we all know the stakes in the mission whether we win or lose". She looks at me then hugs me tightly which I return the gesture with a tighter hug to make my point clear to her, "Sasha, you're in our group we all have each other's back in case one of us gets caught up somehow alright, relax for me please".

"Alright just know I'll be close by in case something goes wrong". I pat her on the shoulder and walk over to the trio consisting of Eren, Mikasa and Armin "So this is really how we are going to finish this against them huh"? "Trust me Jack, there isn't any other way I'd have this go down than me killing Bertholdt and Reiner right here and now". "Just save Reiner for me Eren, I have to end this myself- why'd you shove me Mikasa". "I shoved you because you are talking reckless like you're okay with dying even if it means taking them out with you; just promise me you will watch Eren if I'm not around during the fight"? "Will do 'Kasa just watch yourself can't have the woman worth 100 soldiers getting hurt again". "Sounds like a plan Jack, Armin you okay over there"? "Yeah, well no actually what if we don't succeed in finishing this mission, what if one of us dies during the mission"?

Me, Eren and Mikasa all share a glance with each other and then I respond calmly "Armin relax alright, we all have each other's backs if something goes wrong alright"? "You're right Jack, I just got ahead of myself for a minute thinking about this is all". I pat him on the shoulder to ease his mind and make him refocus on the mission. We hear Erwin start telling the troops to get in their positions to defend the wall, _'hopefully nobody gets hurt or dies today'_ I think as I position myself atop the wall looking out to the grove.

The battle is going as expected with all of us cutting up Bert as he walks closer to the inner wall. As I swing around Bert there is an opening I see in that one more perfectly placed slice will finish him off. "Sasha, Double team now" I yell as we both fly up then turn and come flying down delivering the final blow to Bert. "Jack that was a great move, guess hunting did you good". I laugh and smirk "well I did have the best guide to teach me how to hunt". I look over to see that she's trying to hide her blush from creeping further on her face. Just then there is a lightning flash and Reiner shows u holding Annie in her crystal ready to fight anybody and everybody that gets in his way. I honestly can't remember fighting Reiner because as soon as we started fighting, Eren in his titan form went down which caused Mikasa to unleash hell on Reiner. It took maybe three moves from her and an assist from Levi to finish him off.

We all land on the ground looking at our group to make sure everyone is alright and is able to move. Suddenly Connie speaks up "Uh, guys we have a problem here". We all turn and look to see a horde of titans rushing towards us. Levi Yells "Grab Annie and retreat on the double". We load Annie onto the cart as me, Mikasa, Armin, Connie who's driving the cart and Eren who is unconscious in Mikasa's lap hop in and speed off as quick as we could. "Connie could you make this thing go any faster"? I hear Armin yell as we all see the titans close in on us quickly. I look to the titans then to Levi, Jean, Armin, Connie, Mikasa, and lastly Eren as he lays in Mikasa's lap. "Sasha, there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about". "Maybe right now isn't the best time to talk about this Jack we have to get out of here".

I can tell from the sound of her voice that she's scared beyond belief and I'm not helping the situation in her mind at all. My mind is racing on what I should do or how we can make it out of here without getting caught by the titans. Then it hits me, something always has to sacrificed for the greater good no matter what the cost. I look to Sasha and speak "The thing I've been meaning to tell you is that I like you". "Jack not now, wait 'til we get back to the barracks then we can talk". I look into Sasha's eyes to see her pleading with me to hold off on it. I look back again to see the titans have gained more ground on us even more in the last couple of minutes.

I came to the decision to make sure everybody else gets out of here alive, which means I won't be coming back at all. The next thing I Know is I Pull out my Notebook I carry with me, kiss it as a final reminder of my mom and dad, lay it down beside Eren when I hear Mikasa ask loudly "Jack what are you doing"? I glance back to the titans then to Mikasa as she picks up on what I am about to do, "Jack don't do this, it's a suicide mission". "Mikasa I don't care all that matters right now is that you need to get Annie back to the base, I will provide a distraction for the titans so everyone can get away from here". Armin looks at me with a scared look "Jack there has to be another way to do this". "No Armin, this is the only way it will work to save everyone". Sasha speeds up to the cart on my side and grabs me by my shirt. "What are you thinking Jack, I mean what am I suppose to do if something happens to you while doing this; tell me this isn't what you're planning on doing Jack". I look into her eyes and say "Sasha this is the only way this can go, I'm sorry. To finish what I was going to tell you was that I love you Sasha, god I love you more than you could ever know". "Jack, please stop talking like this please; don't do this to us jack, I'm begging you, I need you Jack".

She starts to cry as she says this in which I wipe away her tears with my thumbs "Sasha just no that no matter what happens after this just know that I will always be with you". "I'll come back to you guys and me and you will go hunting again when I get back alright"? She trembles as I cup her face and kiss her to remind myself of how this moment will be in my mind always, an innocent moment caught up by death and despair. As I start to pull away she grabs the back of my head and forces me back in for another kiss, she doesn't want to let go of me at all in which I want to have her touch and taste burned and etched into my mind to remind myself what I'm fighting for now. "God, I love you jack, I love you so much please don't do this to me". "I'm sorry Sasha I got to protect you guys so you can all get out of here safely". I look into her eyes one last time and see her staring into mine to remember what our eyes look like to each other.

I move up and plant a kiss on her forehead then stand up and face the titans behind us. "Mikasa, watch over Eren and Armin for me more than ever, don't let either of them go. Keep them close to your heart please for me, also tell Eren how you really feel, I know he feels the same way". Mikasa looks up at me and as tears fall down her cheeks, "I will jack I promise you I will, just come back to us alive please". "I plan on it". "Captain, the honor has been mine to serve under you, tell Hange I'm sorry I couldn't help her with experiments no more". "Understood Brat, the pleasure has been mine being your commanding officer".

I knock on my gas tanks to see that I have 2 and a half tanks left with 3 swords. "Armin, Connie, Jean make sure you watch Eren and make sure you protect this group right here". "We will don't worry Jack". I turn and look at Eren "Eren I know you probably can't hear me but get to that basement and see what your dad wanted you to find. Also kill Reiner for me as revenge for killing my parents".

I unsheathe my swords and hook onto the tree and fly towards the horde of titans. The Last thing I ever hear is Sasha screaming "JACKKKKKKKKKK". I fight these damn beasts until I get knocked down and surrounded by titans. My swords are broken and are no good so I accept my defeat as my vision begins to blacken as I'm picked up by a titan is Sasha's beautiful face and smile when we went hunting that first time. _Sasha I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you love. Mom and Dad I'll see you soon….._

 **FIN**

So guys that's my story, I tried to pack it with emotions in that ending, I just hope I did a good Job doing so. Thanks for reading this story guys !


End file.
